


Mine

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 335





	Mine

Zhao Li An could see the rigidity in Jack’s frame. He knew what A-Fei and the others believed about him, but he wasn’t completely oblivious. It wasn’t hard to see the tension coming off of the ex-mercenary.

Jack wasn’t talking about it though.

They’re barely inside the door before Jack was crowding up against him and pinning him against the wall.

“Jack! What are you- “He was cut off as Jack kissed him, hard and demanding. Eventually, he pulled back, allowing Zhao Li An to catch his breath. “What are you doing?”

“Did you see him?” Jack all but growled, “That way he was looking at you, the way he touched you?”

It was then that Zhao Li An remembered. They’d been undercover in another club (one that unfortunately happened to be frequented by Tang Yi and Jack), trying to catch a known drug dealer. One of the drug dealers many, many bodyguards had bumped into him, before offering to buy a drink for him.

Needless to say, Jacks’ sudden appearance had sent the man running for the hills.

“I-it’s not my fault he bumped into me!”

“He was watching you for ages…” Jack snarled, “… bumping into you was the best way to catch your attention.”

Zhao Li An wanted to tell Jack that he had nothing to worry about, that nothing was going to make him give up what he had with Jack.

“I want- “Jack paused, visibly taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

“- You can do it.” Zhao Li An knew his face would be bright red by now, even if he wasn’t sure what Jack was hinting at.

That was all Jack needed to hear.

He was on Zhao Li An again, kissing him and nipping at his neck, making little marks that couldn’t be hidden by any of his clothes. Jack then started to pull at him, manhandling him as they stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once inside, Jack made quick work of Zhao Li An’s jumper, palming at the shorter mans’ erection through his trousers.

“Pants. Off… Now!”

Zhao Li An rushed to remove said pants, along with the remainder of his clothing, as Jack did the same. As soon as the last piece of clothing was removed, Jack was pushing him back onto the bed, mouth finding one of Zhao Li An’s nipples, nipping and licking at him as Zhao Li An tried to twist away.

“Jack!”

Jack leaned back, resting on his ankles, beaming down at Zhao Li An, before it turned into something more wicker, manhandling Zhao Li An until the shorter man was on his hands and knees with his face on the pillow and ass in the air. Seconds later, Jack was grabbing at his cheeks and pulling them apart, and-

Oh, shit!

At the first swipe of Jack’s tongue, Zhao Li An let out a high-pitched whine, which Jack only seemed to take as encouragement.

“Jack… no!” Zhao Li An knew he was bright red, fingers grabbing at the sheets, “Please!”

Jack pulled back slightly, keeping a tight hold of his lovers’ hips. He listened to Zhao Li An beg for a little while longer, before slipping two spit-slick fingers inside.

“Jack!”

The fingers were removed, and there was the sound of a lube bottle opening up, before Jack was grabbing Zhao Li An hips and sliding inside.

Without giving Zhao Li An a chance to adjust, Jack set a punishing pace, pounding into the shorter man as Zhao Li An yelped.

Jack had never been this rough before.

The only thing Zhao Li An could do, was hold on as Jack fucked him. It was relentless, possessive and primal… and Zhao Li An couldn’t get enough of it. It only took a few thrusts against his prostate before he was coming, spasming around Jack’ cock.

Jack pulled out and Zhao Li An let out a high-pitched moan at the loss, before Jack was coming with a ragged groan, coming all over Zhao Li An’s ass, thighs and lower back.

Jack exhaled slowly, as Zhao Li An collapsed onto the bed. A finger trailed through the mess on his back, all the way down until it slipped inside, causing Zhao Li An’s breath to hitch, wincing even as Jack chuckled.

“Alright.” The ex-mercenary sighed in contentment, moving to lie next to Zhao Li An, “I feel better now.”

Zhao Li An groaned, “Good for you.”


End file.
